


Turtle Hermit Harem

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Old Man Dominant, Orgy, Slut TF, Sluttification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After the defeat of Cell, 18's wandering the world. And she just so happens to end up at Roshi's place when he's in the middle of something dirty.
Series: August Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Kudos: 1





	Turtle Hermit Harem

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash.

After the defeat of the Bio-Android Cell, the Monster that came from the Future to rain hell upon the people of Earth, there was little for the survivors to do. For the ones that had actually won the fight, they returned to their daily lives, stronger than ever and with little to truly use their strength on.

For Android 18, who had been absorbed and integrated into the systems of the android for some time, she had nowhere to go after the bomb inside her chest was removed. So she drifted and drifted, doing whatever she wanted. Sometimes she stole a couple of things just to get by, but mostly she just did odd jobs. Occasionally heading to that bald guy’s place to try and hit on him after what he had done for her during that time, because he definitely deserved some sort of respect for the balls that he had.

“Hmmm, where could that little runt be…” The blonde Android muttered to herself as she flew across the ocean, trying to get a read on his signature. He had told her that he’d be at this weird house in the middle of nowhere if she ever wanted to go to a place where he’d definitely show up, but she couldn’t spot his energy. So he couldn’t be there…

And yet, there was something else. Something hot and heavy, which made her chest start sizzling with warmth. “What’s this feeling..?” 18 muttered to herself as she sped up, causing waves to be kicked up at her sides as she flew so fast that you wouldn’t be able to see her with the naked eye…

Until she finally came upon the house that the bald man had told her about. ‘Kame House’, as he called it. He also told her that his Master, a martial arts genius, lived there. But if that was the case, was he the source of that weird energy she had picked up on?

The Android landed on the beach outside the pink house, and almost immediately got splattered across the face with some sort of white sticky liquid. She brushed it aside as she peered straight ahead, only to twitch ever slightly in response to what she saw.

Sitting right there on the beach were three people. One of them she recognized, she was the blue-haired scientist that had helped Goku for so many years, so she had been pre-programmed into her brain after her conversion into an Android. But the other two, especially the blonde bimbo currently busy with something sticking out between her tits, didn’t really seem familiar.

“Heheh! You give the best titjobs around, Launch! Not that you’re good for anything else, with your attitude!” The old man having his torso-sized cock given the attention it needed laughed like the old pervert that he was, squirting out another good helping of cum from the tip of his pecker.

The blonde woman, Launch, grit her teeth as she pressed her tits up against that massive trunk of a cock. “Cram it, old man. I just want your cock, lemme make sure I get enough cum!” She was aggressive, that was for sure… But the way that she didn’t rough up his cock made it clear that she was on the submissive side, despite her mood…

“You know you love it, slut!” He laughed yet again, reaching his frail hands around her fat ass before squeezing tightly to rile her up further. He even grabbed the flimsy string she called a bikini and let it snap up against her back, just to tease her a little more. 

While all of that was happening, the blue-haired scientist was idly sticking her fingers into her head-sized tits, fingering her nipples with glee. “You’re as feisty as ever, Master Roshi…” She panted, biting into her lip as she imagined how it might feel to get rammed by that great rod. As she had been for so many years, which meant that she kept coming back for more and more…

‘Is this even the right place?’ 18 thought to herself as she stepped closer, but once she got a good whiff of the smell that the cock gave off… Well, she knew it had to be the place. Her heart ached and beat against her chest, almost making a cartoonishly thick outline as it tried to burst free from it. Oh yes. This was exactly where she needed to be.

“Who’s the new bimbo, Bulma? One of yours?” Roshi asked as he grabbed ahold of the blonde on his cock, yanking her off to give his cock a little bit of air. All while she continued to grumble, huffing as she started playing with herself now that she wasn’t allowed to have his nice cock to herself…

Bulma rubbed her chin a little as she ignored her tits, before grinning. “Oh, yeah. She’s one of the Androids that tried to kill us all. In fact, I think I’ve got just the thing in mind to make her appreciate her new leash on life.” The devious scientist chimed as she pulled out a remote, pointing it straight at the Android. “Don’t worry, you’re already hooked on his scent, this’ll barely do anything by comparison!”

18 was about to protest, but once the blue-haired bitch hit that button, everything just drained between her thighs. She tossed her clothes aside, revealing her tube top and thong as they tried to dig into her curves. They were already having trouble with her body, which then put them to shame as they strained harder and harder as she began to grow outward.

Her formerly perky tits, a symbol of her strength and elegant design, bloated outward as her teats grew to the size of cans, while both of her tits grew to be larger than a cow’s backside. Individually. Her hips and her ass, both already a charm point thanks to her usual choice of pants, grew so thick that she couldn’t help but wobble everywhere if she took a step. And if she didn’t do something with either her tits or that new fat ass of hers, she’d be stupid…

“That’s more like it! Tell you what, Bulma, I think you deserve a reward for being such a useful skank!” Roshi laughed as he stood up in his chair, letting his fat cock reach past his head as he channeled his ki.

Before either of the three women had a chance to ask what he was doing, they each realized they had a cock buried in their mouths. Not just in their mouths, as their fat tits, made for being used, were being rammed into by the old man’s cock. All of that thanks to a little technique that he had been smart enough to memorize over the years.

One of the Roshis laughed as he smashed his virile thing straight into the Android’s womb causing her to gasp and pant loudly. “This ain’t the best technique for fighting, but by Kami it’s the best for smashing sluts! Shame my students never really thought about using it that way, but I don’t blame ‘em!”

Another one of the old men’s copies was busy pushing the blonde bimbo who he had been getting tittyfucked by into the dirt, all while eating out her ass with gusto. His tongue went all across that hairy hole, licking it and making sure another one of his other selves could smash his cock straight in without any resistance.

“Mmmnnphhh!” Bulma cried out in glee as she was being stuffed full from every hole. Mouth, tits, pussy and ass. Not a single hole was left unfilled by the old man, especially since he owed her quite the fuck after everything he had done for her. Every single woman he had scored was due to him taking an interest in her when she was younger, and it just spiralled from there.

By the time most of the other Roshis were done, they let their cum squirt out into their respective hole, leaving only three behind. The ones that were busy piledriving their cocks into the women’s pussies. Causing all three of them to cry out in unison and delight as they couldn’t keep themselves from screaming from how wonderful it felt.

“Alright, time to finish you sluts off!” The old men shouted in unison as they adjusted their glasses, before each of them bulked up as they put their everything into this last thrust. Their cocks were practically spearing through the women’s pussies, to the point where they could grab each of them and use them as a portable onahole. Especially with those massive love handles that they had grown.

One by one, their hands sunk into that wonderful ass-flesh, before the old men shouted out in unison and slammed their hips forward. Their cocks reached as deep as they could go, smashing through their sluts’ cervixes and smashing straight into their ovaries. The flood of cum that followed was sure to leave them as pregnant as they could be, leaving not a single egg untouched. And thanks to the Wish-granting Dragon, getting those eggs back wouldn’t be an issue. So they’d have a reason to come back here…

Master Roshi finally pulled out of the sluts, causing the two fakes to disappear as he collapsed back onto his chair, cum still drooling from the tip of his cock as he adjusted his sunglasses. The sight of their utter ecstacy as they tried to compose themselves on the beach was a delight that only he got to enjoy, as he casually stroked his still-erect rod…

Another day, another set of sluts impregnated. He couldn’t wait for them to come back for another round, once the signs of pregnancy were settling in.


End file.
